5 fluffy one-shots!
by akirathedelirious
Summary: ill post the other 3 ASAP but anyway its cute so read!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's just a bunch of fluffy lXD one shots I made.**

**Hope you enjooyyyyyyyyyyyy**

_Flashback:_

_10pm *the two are 17 and it's January*_

_Daisy is sitting in luigi's boarding school dorm next to him on the bed (the all had one because well it was a boarding school)_

_D: So that's it. You're really going to leave?_

_L: Well yea. The college I applied for wants me now. My family doesn't get offers like these and when there is one we have to take it._

_D: please don't leave me! (She hugs him tight and buries her face into his chest)_

_L: I love you (he hugs her back into a warm embrace)_

**From that moment out their love grew huger and well basically they had sex. No other way to put it lol. They had sex. Yep.**

Present day

The beginning of September, Daisy just arrived at Luigi's new apartment complex near his college. She's wearing a tight red low cut shirt with skinny jeans and red pumps.

D: *knocks on door* Luigi!

_Luigi hugs her tight and spins her around_

L: I really missed you! Let's go inside its really cold out.

_The two get inside and settle in on the couch_

D: Luigi, I couldn't stand being away from you. So I applied to some places and got a job!

L: really!? Where!

D: modeling! I know it's a bit extreme but the pay is really good! And I get to see you whenever I want!

L: that's great! Finally something good is happening to me. Things around here are weird.. It's like this town is known for bad karma or something.

D: oh well it'll get better as long as we're together. Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom. Where's it at?

L: Go down the hall and make a left.

D: Kay thanks sweetie!

**Luigi's thoughts:**

_I'm really glad she's back. I'll finally have someone to talk to. No more lonely nights. It'll be just…._

**Luigi's thoughts are interrupted when he here's some barfing.**

L: Daisy are you ok!?

**He hears nothing but a few sniffles**

L: DAISY OPEN UP!

**Nothing but more sniffles.**

**Luigi busts through the door and see's daisy sitting in the corner with her knees pulled to her stomach and her hands over her head.**

L: Daisy.. is everything ok..?

D: What does it look like to you? (she continues to cry)

L: Daisy.. what's going on.

D: What's going on? What's going on is that I'm pregnant!

L: wut…

Daisy: That night before you left! We got a little crazy and forgot a few things and yea I'm Prego!

L: But you don't even look like it!

D: Luigi, not all people get enormous bellies during pregnancy.

L: well how many months pregnant are you?

D: ….

L: how many?

D:…

L: daisy just tell me how many months!

D: …hehe 9….hehe?

L: BWHAT!? YOU'VE BEEN PREGNANT FOR NINE MONTHS AND DIDN'T EVEN DECIDE TO TELL ME UNTIL THAT SPECIFIC MONTH!

D: LUIGI! Im sorry ok! I didn't know how you'd react.

L: well I'm kinda ticked now but it's ok. Just tell me these things before they're about to happen.

D: alright.

**Luigi sits down next to her on the floor**

L: So what's the plan? Are we keeping it erm something?

D: I.. I don't know. What do you think?

L: well if you're going to be staying here then sure why not. I mean I have an extra room..

D: Yea.

L: is it a boy or girl?

D: Girl.

L: THANK THE HEAVANS!

D: ..?

L: My mom used to say me and Mario were a handful and that we reminded her of two little monkeys.

D: oh. Haha

L: Names?

D: Idk

L: urgghh. Do we have to do the name list?

D: duhh.

L: favorite letter.

D: L.

L: .. I see what you did there…

L:

Lacey Laila

Lailie Lalita

Lane Lanette

Lani Laraine

Larissa Lassie

Lavender Lavinia

Layla Layna

Leah Leala

Leandra Lynne

Lynnea Lynsey

Lyric leigh- anne

Should I continueeeeee?

D: no I got one

L: really which one?

D: Lauren. It's a pretty name. and for short we can call her Laura.

L: agreed. But I just wasted my time naming off all those other names haha.

D: Do you think we could go shopping for a crib maybe?

L: sure why not.

**The two headed to the store, picked up a crib, some diapers, tiny baby clothes, little toys, baby food, bottles and well…**

**L: **Hey daisy you're gonna need this right?

D: need what? *she turns around to see luigi holding up an electric breast pump*

D: luigi. I should slap you *she giggles*

L: what! You'll need it!

D: can't I just do it the natural way!?

L: no! that's my job! *smirks*

D: Oh gosh.. ok fine whatever.

**They head back to Luigi's place and place all the stuff in the room.**

D: Luigi? What's this. *holds up a tiny luigi costume*

L: what? Me and the baby can be matching! It'll be cute!

D: first the baby pump and now this… LUIGI! WHATS THIS! * she shows him the box for the crib that was labeled : Super crib! Massages, plays music, and is very comfy for your infant! What happened to the crib we bought! The one I saw!

L: when you were in the bathroom I changed it with this one. Hey I don't wanna be up all night to a crying baby.

D:.. stares at 3 more boxes in the corner* you know what.. im just going to ignore the rest of the stuff you bought and head off to bed.

L:Night honey *laughs* ill be there after I set up the baby's electronic swing

D: ughh.

**The next Week:**

_The two are sitting down on the couch eating Indian food and watching the voice_

D: Oh shit.

L: what.

D: water.

L: If you want some it's on the table you're not that lazy

D: no dumbass my water just broke.

The voice: It's between Bradley , jake and Erika….. The winner of the this seasons The voice is…..

Daisy shuts off the tv.

D: get me to the hospital NOW!

L: you could've at least let it play through!

D: *gives him an evil look*

L:…. Or..or not.! Ill go get the baby bag you get in the car!

**They arrived at the hospital and well yea. Little baby lauren was born**

L: *Holding the baby* shes beautiful.

D: she's perfect

L: It wasn't the best start, but I'm glad she was born. Soon we'll get married too!

D: yea. Let's settle in, get our jobs on track find an actual house and then we can think about marriage.

L: will it take long?

D: nothing takes forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter twooooo:**

D**aisy hears knocking on her door so she walks over and opens it**

D: Can I help yo….. oh hey L!

Mr.L: * leaning on the rim of the door* sup babe

D: Well im about to clean the dishes.. if that's what you meant? *giggles*

Luigi walks behind daisy

L: hey babe who's here?

Mr L. BWHAT! YOU LIVE HERE!

L: yeah? We're adults now. Duh.

Mr. L: whyyyyy do you have to ruin everything for me!  
L; what are you talking about?

Mr.L: I went to apply for a job at the doctors office, they said they gave the last spot to YOU, I went to go get a new pair of shoes, they said YOU took the last pair in my size, I went to get a pizza! A PIZZA! And they said they were closed for the day because YOU donated money for repairs! And then I come here! To try to get with daisy but YOU ruined it! agh get outta my life!

D: calm down L its ok.

Mr. L: no. no. NO ITS NOT!

L: well sorry I never knew you were into the same stuff as me.

Mr.L: YOU'RE A NUT! I AM YOU! IM JUST EVIL YOU DUMB FUCK! WHAT EVIL PERSON DOESN'T LIKE PIZZA! OR SHOES! OR CUTTING PEOPLE THE FUCK OPEN!

D: L, if your really that pissed ill just give you a peck on the cheek. Will that help?

Mr.: it'll help but your little dick of a boyfriend might slap me.

L: nope. I don't care honestly. I get all the good stuff tonight anyway * smirks*

Mr. L : *growls* fine!

Daisy gives him a quick peck then closes the door.

Mr. L : I need to get myself a girlfriend!

He walks away and that's the end of it


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter threee: ( I don't own these songs btw) songfic thoo**

**Its new year's eve. Daisy's performing in Times Square. Luigi's in the army. Their celebrating their first new years apart.. or so they think. **

D: " HELLO NEW YORK! "

Crowd: *SCREAMS*

D: I decided to play a soft song because im in a bit of a sad mood.

Crowd: *aweee!*

D: my boyfriend is across seas. I wanted to spend each moment with him. But it's alright! I'll make the best of my night with all of you!

Daisy starts to sing.

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am  
I can do it  
But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart 'Cause I'm only human  
I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything  
I can do it  
I'll get through it  
But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human  
I can take so much  
'Till I've had enough  
Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and i break down  
your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

Daisy finishes the song

Daisy: THANK YOU NEW YORK!

The crowd screams once more as daisy leave the stage and walks off to her temporary luxury penthouse

**On the walk to the penthouse**

Paparazzi crowded daisy tugging on her flashing their camera's

P1: Come on daisy bring it over her *he takes a bunch of shots*

P2: daisy over here daisy! Is it true your pregnant again?! * throws a pencil and paper at her

P3: *rips her dress* come on daisy! For playboy flash for playboy!

Everyone was flashing their cameras and pencils in her face. She finally managed to get to her penthouse. As soon as she got in she started to ball her eyes out.

Daisy: why me! Out of all people! why me!

She stands next to the balcony and begins to sing softly:

I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
And Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid-July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
I've seen the world, lit it up  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll  
The way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

D: *sniffs* Luigi I miss you!

L: I miss you too.

Daisy turns around with tears in her eyes* Luigi! *she runs into his arms and bursts into tears*

L: I got back early and wanted to surprise you what happened to your dress?

D: the paparazzi. Im so glad you're here!

The countdown begins.

5

4

3

2

1… at the 1 Luigi and daisy shared a passionate french kiss and held one another tightly. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Paris! (in the Eiffel tower)**

D: wow. The city its beautiful especially at night.

L: yea.

D: je t'aime Luigi

L: je t'aime trop 3

Daisy reaches in for a kiss but luigi turns around to grab something

D: just gonna leave me hanging here? *giggles*

L: Daisy, I couldn't see this in English without studdering so im saying it in French. Daisy, nous avons eachother connu depuis longtemps. et non seulement nous avons augmenté de plus près, nous avons grandi comme une. Veux-tu m'épouser? (basically will you marry me blah blah blah)

D: *takes a look at luigi, then the ring and smiles* oui oui très certainement! *she hugs him and the two embrace in a warm kiss as the other tourists clap*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: is she really gone?**

**The last one please enjoy k byes**

L: where's daisy she should've been back by now.

P: its ok luigi she went to get some groceries she'll be back.

M: yeah. You know her she gets outta hand with shopping.

L: but its been an hour! And she only went to pick up the pizza we ordered.

M:im sure she's fine.

**Meanwhile..**

D: who are you! And what to you want from me!?

Daisy was blind folded in a room strapped to a chair.

? : you really don't know who I am?

D: well obviously I can't see.

?: in highschool. You left me for that looser!

D: what!?

?: we were supposed to go to prom together, supposed to have plans together. You replaced me. You replaced our plans. With him.

D: Link!?

Link: well it took you long enough.

He pulls off her blind fold

D: well what do you want from me.?

Link: an apology. No more that that.

D: well im sorry to break ur little heart but im dating someone. Get me outta this thing!

Link: no! you will stay here! I missed you!

D: well.. im sorry.

Link : sorry's not enough!

He leaves the room.

D: oh wait. I have crystal powers. How dumb am i?!

She frees herself with the crystals and runs out

D: *bangs on the door* LUIGI LUIGI LET ME IN LET ME IN!

Mario peach and luigi all open the door but they were too late.

Link had daisy in a head lock and a gun pointed toward her head.

Link: one more move and she's gone.

L: wth is your problem!

Link: you!

Mario: peach get inside!

L: Let her go! Kill me instead.

Mario: what! No bro!

L: stay out of it Mario!  
Link: fine by me!

Link drops daisy and aims for luigi's head.

Daisy: *runs infront of luigi* luigi no!

Daisy was shot. Everyone got quiet. She laid there. On the cold pavement.

L:* kneels down next to her and begins to cry on her chest* Daisy! DON'T GO! NO! * starts to sob*

Link: *slowly walks away*

Mario: not so fast link! Grabs him into a tight head lock

L: YOU! YOUR GONNA DIE! *His anger runs out quickly and he begins to cry harder*

Mario: im calling the police

D: ….luigi….

L: Daisy! What is it anything! anything!

D: ..I..love you. * a tear runs across her face and she falls asleep*

**0000000**

**Luigi laid on his bed with his arms around daisy sound asleep**

**L: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**D: Luigi! What the hell is wrong!**

**L: THANK GOD YOUR ALIVE!**

**D: what are you talking about!? See I told you not to eat spicy pasta before bed! It gives you nightmares! **

**L: Oh. Im sorry im just glad your back.**

**D: 0_o again. I never left. Ive been in bed with you all night. And still am.**

**L: *pulls daisy in closer and hugs her tightly* I know.**

**D: A little tight there. But ill accept.**

**L: Don't ever leave me.**

**D: I won't. *yawns***

**L: hey daisy**

**D: *says in an irritated tired voice*.. yes luigi?**

**L: we should get a guard dog**

**D:.. we already have one.**

**L: oh right! Nite **

**D: goodnight.**

**L: hey daisy.**

**D: ….what luigi?**

**L: I love you.**

**D: love you too. Now good night!**

**L: ….hey daisy. **

**D: now what?**

**L: can I get a good night kiss?**

**D: ugh. *she turns around and wraps her arms and legs around luigi pulling him in for a tight kiss* anything else?.**

**L: can you stay like this? Just sleep on my chest all night?**

**D: sure whatever just let me get some sleep please?**

**L: ok, * he kisses her head and falls back asleep.***


End file.
